films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Humpty Dumpty
The Teletubbies are eating Tubby Toast inside the Home Hill when a voice trumpet rises and says the nursery rhyme Humpty Dumpty. The Teletubbies join in and they end up falling down from the table! The Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch as Po receives a musical transmission of Humpty Dumpty featuring King Pleasure and the Biscuit Boys. Back in Teletubbyland, Po has a falling down day. She falls out of bed, she falls down from the table and she falls over at the control panel! Even when playing with Laa-Laa and her ball, Po falls over. Later, Tinky Winky is watching the rabbits when Po falls off her scooter. So Tinky Winky falls over. Laa-Laa appears and falls over as well. Finally, Dipsy comes along and he falls over as well! All the Teletubbies have fallen over! Suddenly, the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies rush off to see the Magical Event. The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear visits Teletubbyland in his carousel. Afterward, the Teletubbies do the Jumping Dance. Tinky Winky tries to jump like the other Teletubbies but instead he ends up falling over and rolling away down the hill! Then the Teletubbies take part in the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence. Featuring: King Pleasure & The Biscuit Boys, The Pupils of Chuckery Infants School, Walsall Plot (US Version) The Teletubbies are eating Tubby Toast inside the Home Hill when a voice trumpet pops up and sings the nursery rhyme Humpty Dumpty. The Teletubbies join in and they end up falling down from the table! The Magic Windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch as Po recieves a musical transmission of Humpty Dumpty featuring King Pleasure and the Biscuit Boys. Back in Teletubbyland, Po has a falling down day. She falls out of bed, she falls down from the table and she falls over at the control panel! Even when playing with Laa-Laa and her ball, Po falls over. Later, Tinky Winky is watching the rabbits when Po falls off her scooter. So Tinky Winky falls over. Laa Laa appears and falls over as well. Finally, Dipsy comes along and he falls over as well! All the Teletubbies have fallen over! Then the Teletubbies dances the Falling Down Dance, After that, the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies rush off to see the Magical Event. The animals march through Teletubbyland. After they disappeared, The windmill stops spinning and the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence takes place. Trivia * The German version of this episode is called Osterbasteln (Easter Crafts) and has a different TV transmission video. * There is a rare Windmill clip after the Humpty Dumpty segment, This animation appears to be the Original animation as seen in the intro and many other early 1997 episodes but with an added window. (See pic below) * This is the third and last episode not to include the scene with the Baby Sun when the Teletubbies go and watch the Dancing Bear. The other two are Painting With Hands and Feet and Larette Tap Dancing. * This is the first episode where we hear Po's scooter squeak. The other two are The Helicopter and Rolling. * A fade effect is used after the Dancing Teddy Bear's gazebo leaves Teletubbyland. This also happens in Larette Tap Dancing and Jumping, two other episodes which have the Dancing Teddy Bear as the Magical Event. * Tinky Winky was the 'boo' shouter in both the UK and US Versions. * Laa-Laa was the missing Teletubby in the UK Version. Po was the missing Teletubby in the US Version. * The introduction filmed at the Herbaceous Border is different from the other three episodes, The Grand Old Duke of York, See-Saw, and Hey Diddle Diddle. Instead of three pupils from Chuckery Infant School (one boy and two girls) running toward the camera with the camera rotating to the left while they say, "Hello. Come with us," run off, then run towards the camera again saying "Come on" and running off again, there is one pupil from Chuckery Infant School (one boy) standing in front of the camera saying, "Hello. Come and see," run off, then toward the camera again saying "Come on" and running off again. This is the only episode to feature this introduction. * The US Version has The Animal Parade instead of The Tap Dancing Teddy Bear. * The US Version has The Falling Down Dance before the Magical Event instead of Jumping Dance after the Magical Event. * Like the UK version, the US version has the baby sun scene removed during the magical event sequence. The Teletubbies look around and hear the elephant's trumpet sound and then they run to the destenation of the Magical Event of The Animal Parade. * A fade effect is used after The Animal Parade as the Magic Windmill stops spinning. * Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in UK Version. Po was the missing teletubby in US Version. Watch Episode link=|225x225px| Teletubbies Humpty Dumpty (Season 1, Episode 17) Category:Episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki